


Forgive me father. For I have sinned.

by Lehoomantrash



Series: Gift Fics for friends [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Babies first time writing smut, Hand Jobs, Hope you enjoy this mess you sinner, I wrote this instead of my Alastor fic, M/M, Pampering, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sup Loud, Teasing, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash
Summary: Angel Doost & Loud fuck. That's it. That's your summary.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Loudmouth
Series: Gift Fics for friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838212





	Forgive me father. For I have sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what possessed me to write this, but I did. Also I forgot to save the first time, so this is my 2nd time writing this. Fuck me.
> 
> And for anyone else that reads my shit, & wants to know when the next chapter to my Al fic is coming, its next on my list, I promise.

Angel Dust was... Eccentric. Like, VERY eccentric. He wasn't one to be particularly subtle, or have much of a filter, which Loud had learned _very_ quickly the first time they had ever spoke. It also meant that Angel had the tendency to... Exaggerate, for lack of a better word. If he was happy, he could jump, dance around, & screech about it for hours. If he was upset about something, he could pout, scream, & whine about it for even longer. Oh, & if he wanted something, he wouldn't be above pleading, begging, & **teasing** his way to getting it. **And how could Loud ever say no to him when he begs?**

Loud was chilling out next to the fireplace, lounging on a chair, & merely enjoying the peace & quite. For maybe a good 20 minutes, before he heard the sound of, you guessed it, Angel Dust slowly creeping behind him in his fluffy pink robe, with an "I want attention, & your gonna give it to me" look on his face. _"O-kay, what is it he wants? Its almost midnight right? What could he possibly need at this-"_ Before Loud could even finish his thought, he felt a pair of arms slowly snake there way around his chest, & start slowly unbuttoning his white button-up shirt.

"Loud~. Sweetie~."

Oh. Oh okay. This is what he wanted to do? Alright. **He'll play along.** "Hi Angel. Pray tell exactly why your up at almost midnight?"

Angel smiled wider, as he stepped in front of Loud with his second pair of arms behind his back, & the first pair gripping onto the strings holding the robe together. "I could ask you the same thing. I was waiting for you to come upstairs so I could surprise you, but you didn't come up, so I thought id come down & see what was holding you up."

Hold up. **Surprise?** "Surprise? What do you- **Oh~.** " Before Loud could even finish his sentence, Angel undid his robe, & let it drop on the floor, slowly pushing it out of the way with his foot. Angel held his top set of arms above his head, & ran his middle set of arms up & down his sides, modeling the lingerie he picked out _just_ for Loud.

Angel Dust was dawned in a dark blue, lacy, two piece, Lilith's Secret, _lingerie._

"I- I- _gulp_ You- When-"

"Hmhmhehehaha. I bought it while you were at work today. Do you-"

Before Angel could even finish his sentence, Loud jumped up out of his chair, grabbed Angel by one of his wrists, spun him around, pushing him back into the chair, as he started feverishly kissing him. He could enjoy some peace & quite another night. For now, he wouldn't mind hearing Angel **scream.**

"You've got- _**kiss**_ Some- _**kiss**_ Nerve- **_kiss_** To walk around- **_kiss_** In that- **_kiss_** Gorgeous- **_kiss_ **Little set- _**kiss**_ Teasing me like this..."

"Mmm~. Fuck~. You know you love it."

"Mmm... Can't argue with that~."

Loud started kissing Angel again now with renewed vigor, tracing over the lace of the lingerie & the pink markings over Angels form with the tips of his fingers, relishing in the way Angel moaned & writhed in his touch, as he grinded up into him.

"Aah~. F-fuck. Mph~... L-loud~. Please... I can't- I need- Oh~. Mmm, yes~..."

"Hmmm~? What was that? I can't give you what you want if you can't tell me~."

"L-loud. `Aah~. **Fuck me~.** "

"Hmm. I dunno. Your not asking very nicely~."

"Loud **please.** I need this... I need you... Ah~! Loud, please, i'm **begging** you- Oh _fuck_ ~."

Now how could Loud say no to him when he begs so pretty like that? "Mmm~. That's better~."

Loud grabbed at Angels face & pressed his middle & index fingers against his lips as a silent command to allow them entrance into his mouth. Angel inhaled sharply, & trembled in excitement, opening his mouth, taking Loud's fingers into his mouth. Angel excitedly licked & sucked on Loud's brass fingers, jumping when he felt Loud use his other hand to pull down his panties.

"Stay focused Angie~."

Snapping out of the surprise, Angel continued to lick & suck on Loud's fingers, allowing his eyes to flutter closed, in order to focus.

"Hold still..."

Loud retracted his fingers from Angels mouth, & slowly started rubbing them along Angels entrance, pressing on it lightly to insert them into Angels ass.

"Hah~. Hah~. Fuck~."

Loud smirked, as he began to pepper kitten licks, & feather like kisses along Angels neck & shoulders. He loved the sound of Angels moans. The way they started off as soft & gentle whimpers, & grew into loud screams & cants of pleasure, as Loud pumped his fingers in & out of Angels ass, each time with just a little more force.

"Aah~. Hah~. Loud... Mph~. Faster~. Ooohh~. F-fuck..."

"Mmm... You make such **delicious** moans. Why don't we make them a little louder~?"

"Aah~. Wh-what do you- **OH FUCK~.** "

Angel arched his back as he screamed out in pleasure, as Loud wrapped his hand around Angels dripping cock, pumping & twisting his hand around it.

"Aah~! Hah~! Fuck~! Mmmm, Loud~. I can't... Hold it much longer... Aah~! Please. I need- Oh~!"

"Mmm~. Keep singing for me... The sounds you make are gorgeous~."

Angel was going insane, & despite holding it back, Loud was _itch_ _ing_ to have Angel pinned against a wall, as he pounded himself into him, until he left Angels legs shaking, & cum dripping out of his ass. But no. He could wait. He wanted to make Angel cum first. "Mph~. Hah~. Yes, yes, yes~. Oh god, i'm gonna cum~. Oh can I cum~? Oh god, please. **Please.** "

Loud didn't answer, instead pressing his forehead to Angels, as he fingered him harder, & rubbed Angels cock faster, causing Angel to see white, & his legs to shake, as he came all over his stomach & Loud's hand. Loud smirked as he licked the cum from his hand, & Angels chest & stomach.

"Mmm~. You taste so goood~..."

"Your... I... You... Fuck..."

Loud worked his way down Angels stomach, stopping with his face at the head of Angels penis.

"I mean it. Your absolutely delectable. I hope you don't mind if I have a taste?~"

Loud licked the head, slowly wrapping his lips around it keeping direct eye contact.

"Hah~. Aah~. Fuuuuuuccckk~."

Angel grabbed on the back of Loud's head with a set of arms, & gripped on to the chair with the other, trying to gain any ounce of stability. He could do this. Keep it together... Loud firmly grabbed Angel by the thighs, & began to deep-throat him, bobbing his head careful not to choke, causing Angel to scream out in pleasure, & arch his back, as he thrusted in & out of Loud's mouth. Angel was **aching** for release, but god dammit, Loud was going so slowly. As Loud sucked & licked along Angel's shaft, Angel bit down on his lip, trying to not think about the way Loud's lips were wrapped around his cock, his tongue licking & swirling around effortlessly, merely just to keep himself sane.

"Mph~. Fuck~. Loud... Loud... Aaah shiiit~."

Loud slowly unraveled his tongue from around his Angels length, & released it from his mouth, & in that moment, it took every last ounce of Angels sanity not to force Loud's head right back down. Loud stood up & began to finally undress himself, making a show of the way he slowly undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt, & unbuckled his pants, allowing his clothes to slide off him, sighing out in relief, as he allowed his cock freedom from its confines.

"Up."

Huh? OH. Angel shook himself out of the trance, & stood up slowly on shaky legs. Loud carefully helped Angel up, & spun him around, proceeding to press Angel up against the wall, grabbing his hip with one hand, & his chest floof with the other.

"Your... Beautiful..."

"Just... Fuck me already..."

Loud chuckled under his breath, & moaned out in relief as he slid his brass cock into Angels ass, setting a slow gentle pace, wanting to savor the moment for as long as possible. But Angel was getting tired of waiting.

"Mmmpphh~. Fuck~. Dammit Loud, if you don't fucking pound my ass, right now- **Aah~. Fuck yes~.** "

Almost right on cue, Loud firmly grasped Angels hips, & set a brutal, almost punishing pace, leaving Angel a shaking moaning mess in his arms.

"Aah~. Angel... Mph~. Fuck, your so t-tight~. Haahh~. Fuuuuccckk~."

Loud's mind was going foggy, as he lost himself in the pleasure. All he could think about was Angel, Angel, Angel. The sound of his moans, & the feeling of his body pressed against his. The way he arched his back, & begged for him, & how absolutely gorgeous he looked as Loud filled him.  
 **He was completely, & utterly perfect.**

"Hah~! Fuck~! Yes, yes... Aah~! L-loud~! Mmm, fuck right there... R-right, theeerree~. **Fuck~!** "

"Mph~. Hah~. Yes... Yes... Angel~.Aaahh, fuck~."

Loud throbbed inside of Angel, & knew that he was close. Loud further pressed his chest into Angels back, & wrapped hand around Angels cock, & proceeded to beat him off as he fucked into Angel harder & faster.

"Aah~! Yes~! Fuck, Loud, i'm so close... Aah~! God dammit~!"

"Mhp~! Hah~! Yes, that's it... Your so tight for me... Aaaahhh **fuck~.** "

Loud's head was a jumbled up mess as well as Angels. Their minds moving a 1000 miles per second, their minds in that moment being able to focus on nothing but each other, & the pleasure being shared between them. Even as the end finally crashed over them, with them becoming screaming moaning messes entangled with each other.

"Mph... Hah... Loud... I... Love you... So much..."

Loud chuckled under his breath, as he slid himself out of Angel & held him close, kissing him softly, as he petted his hair.

"Heh. I love you to Angie. With all my heart."

Angel smiled weakly, & tried to stand up, only for his legs to give out & almost fall, before Loud quickly caught him.

"Hey now. Easy. I got you."

"I can walk babe."

"Not right now ya can't. Its fine. I got ya. Now up you go."

Loud picked Angel up in his arms, & carefully carried him to the bathroom, to run him a bath. Angel crossed both set of arms, & pouted, before simply shrugging, & laying sighing. Loud loved caring for Angel. He couldn't quite explain why, but something about being able to help Angel unwind & relax always made him feel amazing. Loud carefully placed Angel in the tub, & went to grab Angels favorite shampoo, before Angel grabbed his arm, tugging on it.

"Wha- Wait wait wait, don't- don't go."

"Pfft. Angie, i'm not leaving, i'm just gonna run you a bath."

"I know but..."

Loud sighed, & chuckled a bit under his breath. Alright. Guess the bath can wait. Loud slid back next to Angel, & cupped his cheek in his hand.

"Well? What is it my perfect lil spider boi wants?"

Angel leaned into Loud's touch, taking in a breath, before looking back up at Loud, to see all the love in heaven hell & earth in his eyes. Angel was so grateful to have him.

"I love you Loud. Really, I do. Promise to never leave me, or let me go... Ever."

Loud smiled sympathetically at Angel, cupping his head in his hands, & pecking him on the snoot.

"Of course Angie. You mean everything to me. No one can take you away from me. I promise."

Angel sighed, & kissed Loud softly, before resting his head on the rim of the tub. Tonight was a good night. Now all he needed was sleep. Sleep, with a nice warm bath, & his darling Loud by his side. He couldn't think of anything more perfect.


End file.
